leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jayce/Trivia
General * Jayce was the 100th released champion. ** He was also: *** The third to have a animation on release, the others being and . *** The second to start the game with an unlocked Ultimate ability, the others being , , and . *** The fourth to have access to all four abilites at Level 1, the others being , , , and . *** The third to have more than four abilities, the others being , , , , , and . *** The first to have access to eight abilities ( and counted separately). *** One of five champions to be labeled as both and , the others being , , , and . * Jayce's dance references U Can't Touch This by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** He shares this dance with (specifically his part). ** Coincidentally 'Mercury / ' can be shortened to 'MC Hammer'. * Jayce's title 'the Defender of Tomorrow' references . * Jayce possibly references mythological Greek adventurer and goddess , from ῑ̓άομαι "I heal" < root *h₁eysh₂-'' "to push, to strengthen".Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 573 Development * Jayce is voiced by . * During development, he was called referencing , from Pre-Greek *Apalʸun-''.Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionary of Greek, p. 118-9Riot Reav3, [https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/en-gb/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ Ask Riot - Champion Code Names ] * Jayce was originally prototyped to have a three forms instead of two.Ziegler on Three Form Jayce * One of the original two forms experimented on Jayce involved him using a two-handed sword and a sword and shield.Ziegler on Jayce's First Forms * Scrapped spells tested on Jayce include:Ziegler on Scrapped Jayce Spells 1Ziegler on Scrapped Jayce Spells 2Ziegler on Scrapped Jayce Spells 3 ** An iteration of that would stun any target hit by the unit that was displaced. ** An ultimate where Jayce would slam his hammer down creating a shockwave knocking up enemies. ** An ultimate where Jayce would create an impassible well and march forward knocking enemies out of the way and blocking attacks and spells. * The idea for Jayce to wield a gun hammer came from the idea of making him a Piltover inventor and making his weapon more personal to him as his own invention.Ziegler on Jayce's Origins Lore * Jayce appears to have a dominant left eye (he holds the like a soldier would a rifle) and a dominant right hand (with which he holds the near the top) Quotes * might be referencing Goldfinger from . * references U Can't Touch This by . * might be referencing . * Jayce shares quotes with: ** }} ** }} Skins ; * He might be referencing the and/or factions from . * He resembles from and from . ; * He might be referencing . * His helmet resembles from . ; * He was released in celebration of Valentine's Day 2013. * The background might be influenced by and Jayce himself by from by . * He resembles and from . * He references ( incarnation) and ( ) * His references . ; * He resembles from . * He references the from . ** His references . ** His sound effects reference the . ** He is fighting (can be seen in the foreground) who in turn references the . ** He was released on ("May the Fourth be with you") ** His release site references the and the . ; * His splash art is part of a larger picture in which he is fighting alongside and . * He was released along with: ** ** ** * He references a traditional . ** He has a , and a strapped to his belt. ** The Roman numeral for four (IV) and eight (XIII) can be seen on his shoulder pauldron. * He resembles Uther the Lightbringer from the series. ; * and can be seen in the background of his splash art. Relations * knew during their academic days. Due to moral and creative differences they have since parted ways. ** They clashed during an event which revolved around a Hex-crystal. * In the old lore: ** Jayce founded The Resistance to counteract and his after their clash over the arcane crystal. *** The Mercury / and the are a product of Jayce's research into this crystal. ** Jayce is fascinated by lifeforms but disgusted by and . ** Jayce deems as an academic influence while he 'amusedly respects' and . ** While Jayce is not part of the Piltover they frequently cross paths (results may vary) ** Jayce helped access restricted areas in Piltover Academy's library so the Prodigal Explorer could research records of existence. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Valentines Day